yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 207
Summary Yugi & friends to the Rescue! * The arrival of Priest Seto & Karim has interrupted the battle between Thief King Bakura and the Pharaoh and redistributed the odds. Bakura decides it's time for a strategic retreat. ** With a large part of the city in flames, Seto gives orders to his men to evacuate all civilians to the Royal palace's courtyard. *** Seto Summons "Duos", Karim Summons "Helimai": the two Ka both join "Slifer" in search/pursuit of Bakura and his "Diabound". **** However "Diabound" can conceal itself into the obscurity. It exploits this advantage by making a surprise attack on "Helimai", destroying it. Karim loses part of his soul's life energy, or Ba. * Eventually, the Pharaoh reaches Bakura and the two resume fighting. ** "Diabound" emerges from the night and attacks "Slifer the Sky Dragon". Slifer however spots it on time and is about to counter-attack, but... *** Back at the Royal palace inside the Pharaoh's Wedge Temple, an evil-possessed Aknadin throws a scimitar into Slifer's Tablet. The Egyptian God is paralyzed, and cannot avoid destruction by Diabound's Spiral Surge attack. (In the manga, the Pharaoh sacrifices Slifer so Duos can kill Diabound.) **** A large part of the Pharaoh's life energy is lost. Meanwhile Aknadin's actions have angered the Gods, and he is struck by a bolt of energy. He collapses to the floor unconscious. * Priest Seto arrives and orders "Duos" to join the fight: its Aura Sword attack scores a direct hit on Bakura's monster. However it was not "Diabound" but a different monster ("Illushu"). "Diabound" still lurks in the obscurity. * At this point, the Pharaoh falls from his horse and faints: losing Slifer sapped him of a large part of his life energy, and he is too weak to continue the fight. However, he soon opens his eyes and sees... Yugi! ** Yugi & his friends have arrived to help the Pharaoh, and what's more he can see them! *** Because of the special bond which connects them, by holding hands with him Yugi is able to restore the Pharaoh's life energy. "The Winged Dragon of Ra" makes its appearance * The Pharaoh jumps back on his horse and Summons "The Winged Dragon of Ra". ** Ra's energy radiates a light so bright that it illuminates the entire kingdom, as it were daylight. Without the obscurity to conceal himself, Bakura's "Diabound" is revealed. *** However, by defeating Slifer "Diabound" was able to absorb part of its power: it thus uses Slifer's Thunder Force for a direct attack on Ra. **** Seto orders his "Duos" to protect Ra: its attack is intercepted by Duos's Aura Sword and Ra can then counter-attack. ***** The Pharaoh turns Ra into "Egyptian God Phoenix", which then attacks "Diabound" with one mighty "ramming" attack, litterally slicing Bakura's monster in half. "Diabound" falls from the skies, and his master is thrown to the ground powerless. * "This time around, things hung from one thread. I must thank you for lending you power into my weakened soul. ''Aibou and my companions." thinks the Pharaoh, as he joins hands for a collective "all for one & one for all" rally with Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Téa. * "''Even if we are separated, we shall always be together, Yugi!"" Téa adds. Bakura's Come-Back: Controlling the "Sands of Time" * However, Bakura has one more trick up his sleeve: he reverses the "Sands of Time" so that he may alter the past (NOTE: the exact circumstances with which Bakura was able to control time aren't explained until later, in Episode 211). ** The recent events rewind, all the way back to the point where Bakura's "Diabound" destroyed the Pharaoh's "Slifer the Sky Dragon". *** This time however for some reason, Yugi & his friends are transported back further away and their arrival to assist the Pharaoh is delayed. Bakura can thus order his "Diabound" to attack once again, causing the Pharaoh to fall down a precipice, but not before Bakura seizes his Millennium Puzzle. **** Yugi & his friends have no choice but to fall back into retreat, helped by Bobasa. * It seems that with the Pharaoh gone, Bakura's victory is only a formality now. However, is he really dead? ** The groups discusses about what has happened. *** This the World of Memories of the Pharaoh. But since they're still around, it must mean that the Pharaoh is still alive. Aknadin's Evil Quest of Ambition * Back at the Royal Palace, Shada is standing by Aknadin's bed. He is about to use his Millennium Key to look into Aknadin's 'Soul Room' since he can't understand what Aknadin was doing in the Pharaoh's Tablet Shrine; he is about to do it when Aknadin wakes up. ** Aknadin immediately asks Shada how did the search for KA go like. Shada tells Aknadin about the foreign woman they found, whose power was inmeasureable even for Shada's Millennium Key. Aknadin gets up at once, fueled by the news, and pushes Shada apart when he argues that he should be resting. * Priest Seto is ordering his men to redouble their efforts at finding the Pharaoh. Shimon Muran asks Isis if she can sense anything with her Millennium Necklace. ** Isis: "At the source of the Dark, a ripple on the water forms. But a second and third will form, bringing about misfortune and disaster." * Meanwhile, Priest Seto and Shada find out that Aknadin has taken the white-haired girl to the subterranean battleground. ** One of Aknadin's servants (called Gebeluk in the manga) appears and takes Seto to her. As he enters the subterranean battleground however, he is astonished to find a whole army of KA in captivity. *** It seems as if Aknadin has taken Seto's plan to raise an army of KA to the next level: he has the prisoners fighting each other for survival, so that by increasing their fear of death their KA can grow to immeasurable strength. **** It is then Aknadin reveals his true plan: since the Pharaoh is gone, the time has come to call a new Pharaoh to the throne. Someone who can save Egypt. Someone like Seto. ***** It is then that Aknadin orders the white-haired girl (her hair is light-blue in this episode) to fight. Featured monsters The following monsters appeared in this episode. Monsters in italics debuted here.